I Have Been Changed
by Charleygyrl
Summary: When Badboy!Blaine comes into Cheerio!Kurts life, just when he is fed up with being bullied, is it possible that the two of them falling for each other might change who Kurt is completely? And is it change for the better? Or for the worse? Rated M for language and eventual smut.
1. Unforgettable encounter

Chapter 1

The students swarmed the halls of McKinley High trying to avoid the late bell. Kurt Hummel stormed furiously out of school. He's had enough of the bullies and teasing for far too long. He smoothed out his cheerios uniform and walked to the parking lot towards his Navigator.

He dug his keys out of his backpack, looking around. He started humming a too familiar tune.

"…_.When you feel too tired but you can't sleep…"_

He was so caught up that he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps behind him.

_Poke! Poke! Poke!_

Someone was poking him, poking him _roughly _on his shoulder. He turned around, startled, and met a pair of beautiful hazel-green eyes. This mysterious boy had on skin tight leather pants (_and Oh, God, Kurt was staring!), _a muscle tight, short sleeved v-neck under a black motorcycle jacket. And his hair? Oh God, tons of curls. Dark curls.

_Hmmm….._Kurt wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it….

_Stop it! _Kurt thought, realizing that he was still _staring, _with his mouth hanging open.

"Do you have a lighter?" the boy asked in a low, gruff voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Um….does it LOOK like I have a lighter?" Kurt answered, amused. He straightened his cheerio shirt with a nervous expression.

"Oh! Nice. A smartass! I like you already. What's your name, gorgeous?"

Kurt blushed up to his ears.

"Mmmmm, glad I can make you blush." He grinned. "Well, I need a damn lighter. I'll let you get back to your flips and tumbles, gorgeous." The badboy smirked and walked away.

Kurt sighed and began to unlock his door.

"By the way, that uniform is hot…." He heard the badboy mumble under his breath walking away.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about "mystery badboy". There was something striking about him. Striking, and yet, something mysterious, but in a good way. Kurt spent his nights wondering how his plump, pink, kissable lips would taste and feel on his own.

The sound of Kurt's cell phone ringing brought him back down to earth. He noticed the screen read Mercedes.

"Hey, 'Cedes." Kurt sighed.

"Hey! Why weren't you at cheerios practice?"

"Uh…I got caught up in homework, sorry." Kurt lied.

"Uh, huh. Yeah right. Well, Ms. Sylvester is gonna be upset. And homework? It's Friday, Kurt. Wanna try that again?" she rustled around on the other end.

"I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Do you wanna meet me at the Lima Bean?" Kurt fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Sure. It's a date. Pick you up at 8."

"Ok, G'night." He sighed.

"Night."

Kurt hung up and practically threw his phone on the dresser next to him.

Yep.

Tonight, hell, this weekend, was going to be long.

Kurt changed into some blue silk pajamas and crawled into bed, shutting off his lamp.

He drifted off into a deep sleep.

That next morning, the Lima Bean was extremely crowded. But it was Saturday, so he should've figured that. The Lima Bean was a well-known coffee shop in Lima, Ohio.

Kurt ordered his usual, a grande non-fat mocha, and Mercedes got a blueberry scone.

They sat down at their usual table. Mercedes looked over at him.

"So… what's REALLY going on, Kurt?"


	2. At the Mall

Chapter 2

Kurt fiddled with his coffee lid nervously. "I don't know w-what you're t-talking about." He avoided her gaze.

"Ok. Now I KNOW you're lying to me. You're stuttering. C'mon, Kurt, talk to me." She took a bite of her scone and wiped her hands on a napkin.

"I'm thinking of transferring…" he started.

Silence.

"Wait. What?" she stated incredulously.

"Well, uh,….I, er…."

"Kurt, did Dave Karofsky mess with you again?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Dalton is a really great place, or so I've heard… I just don't know what to do anymore, "Cedes." A tear fell down his cheek.

"I gotcha Kurt. Let me take care of it." She smiled reassuringly.

"No, it's ok. Thank you, though."

"Shush you. C'mon. Do you wanna go shopping? They have lots of sales going on…." She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Sure, hun. We could do that."

They threw their trash away and walked outside to the chilly autumn air.

They hurried to her car and sped off.

They walked from store to store oohing and ahhing at different clothes, shoes, and other pricy merchandise.

Kurt was eyeing a black, sleek Marc Jacobs motorcycle jacket.

Motorcycle jacket…. Kurt was now thinking of that sexy (_Stop it Kurt!) _badboy. With his eyes, lost in a trance of hazel-green, so full of lust. Or full of wanton.

"Earth to Kurt?..."

What Kurt didn't know was the badboy was staring at, (or _more like ogling)_ Kurt from across the pretzel place. He was with some of his friends and looked like he was pondering a specific decision.

Meanwhile, Mercedes was STILL trying to snap him out of his reverie. Or whatever it was.

"Um… Kurt? Kurt! _KURT!"_

He jerked to reality.

"No need to yell, sheesh." He rolled his eyes gracefully.

"Well, *I* think you would look _dashing _in it, gorgeous." An all too familiar voice (_oh gawd! Thought Kurt)_ said from behind him.

Mercedes looked confused and stricken.

Kurt turned around and met the familiar pair of hazel-green eyes and sucked in a breath. "H-hi."

"Hey….Kurt, right?" he smiled and (_oh gawd) _Kurt's world stopped and stood still for a good ten seconds. (Or was it his heartbeat?)

"Y-yeah. Um, I never got your name?" he tried so hardnot to stare, but failed miserably. (haha, Hard.) He wore a long sleeved white shirt and denim jeans and black Doc Marten boots. He looked de-li-cious. (_STOP IT, Kurt!) _

Kurt lowered his eyes and smiled.

The badboy noticed Kurt's extreme blush plastered on his cheeks and hummed. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson, believe me, the pleasure is ALL MINE." He grinned and stuck his hand out for the cheerio to take, all the while scanning his eyes up and down Kurt's slim, and beautiful, figure.

Kurt didn't hesitate to stick his out, and he shook _Blaine Anderson's _hand. He jumped. (_Did Blaine feel that wave of electricity, too?! Kurt thought). _

"Don't be shy. I don't bite…." He said, tucking a cigarette behind his left ear. "….hard…." he mumbled, showing his pearly white teeth.

Kurt was blushing. Finally, he caught on. "Wait, what?!" he squeaked.

Blaine chuckled.

And Kurt ADORED that laugh.

Suddenly, it looked like Blaine's friends were shouting for him to hurry up. "I'll let you guys get back to whatever it was you were doing.…. Talk to you later maybe, Kurt?" Blaine scurried off with his friends.

Kurt saw Blaine wink and Kurt consciously licked his lips.


	3. Talk

Chapter 3

The ride back to Lima was awkward and quiet. They listened to the radio. Kurt glanced out the window, looking anywhere, trying to avoid Mercedes' glare.

"Wanna tell me who THAT was, Kurt?"

"Just someone I met on my way home." Kurt said as he twiddled his thumbs suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy.

"Mmmm-hmmm, suuuure he is, Kurt." She said, not sounding convinced at all. "Do you want to talk-"

"No!" Kurt cut in.

Silence.

"Do you like him?"

Kurt scoffed. "Ha!"

Mercedes just grinned. "I think you DO, and the whole fact that it's all over your face makes it pretty obvious."

They pulled into Kurt's driveway at last.

Mercedes spoke first. "All I'm saying Kurt, is be careful, ok? You should consider your happiness. Over the last couple of weeks, I have noticed you haven't been as happy as you seem to be now. Do I need to state the obvious?"

Kurt thought for a moment. He knew what she meant. Yah, pretty obvious indeed. Kurt gathered his new belongings and rested his hand for a second on the handle before getting out. "Thanks, Cedes. I know what you mean." He smiled at her.

"You know it." Cedes winked. "I'll see you later. Call me or text me if you want to talk."

"Of course!" Kurt grinned and got out, slamming the door behind him.

As he walked to his front door, the car sped off.

As much as Kurt TRIED to focus on _Hairspray, _he just couldn't. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab a snack.

His dad was engrossed in his season of _Deadliest Catch _on the 56" flat screen TV, drinking a beer.

Kurt grabbed a water bottle and an apple and walked into the living room and paused to observe his father.

"Hey, kiddo. How was your day?" Burt looked up at his son.

Kurt took a sip and said, "It was good. Mercedes took me shopping. Nothing new, really."

The recent event of Burt landing in the hospital because of a minor heart attack, leading his father into a coma, Kurt hasn't mentioned his situation of his bullying because his dad didn't need the added stress. Hell, Mercedes is the only one that knows now. Kurt felt bad lying, but at the same time, his father doesn't need extra burdens. Kurt felt this was a burden.

"That's good. Well I'm headed to bed. I have to open up the shop early tomorrow morning. One of our workers is out sick with the flu. Do you mind coming in at 9?" Burt stood up and stretched, setting his beer on the coffee table.

"Sure thing, dad." Kurt yawned.

"Wow, buddy. You sound tired yourself. You should get some rest."

Kurt mumbled. "Sounds great, actually."

They both headed upstairs.

Burt closed his bedroom door, and Kurt did the same.

Up in his room, Kurt did his vigorous night time skin routine. He glanced over at the picture of his mom holding him when he was just a baby. Kurt missed her dearly.

He finished up and got ready for bed. He was dreading tomorrow, honestly. He was exhausted Cheerios practice (when he did go), homework, practicing solos for the New Directions (when he got one, Rachel was known to get most of them), and high school overall. Life, in general actually.

Needless to say, Kurt slept peacefully.


	4. Oil and Grease

Chapter 4- Oil and Grease

Hummel's' Tires and Lube was extremely slow. Kurt showed up at 9 am sharp, and Burt was in his tiny overly cluttered office, filling out customer's paperwork. He was circling his temple and he looked far too stressed out for his own good.

Kurt was experimenting with different tools, learning them all. Kurt didn't mind getting TOO filthy with grease and oil, as long as he was in his coveralls. But, at the same time, he could not wait to get home, take a shower, relax, do his skin care routine, and get ready for the week of school coming up.

Now, Kurt was thumping a wrench against his hand in a steady, rhythmic pattern. He heard his dad, now arguing on the phone to a customer, and Kurt shook his head and giggled.

Suddenly, Kurt heard a loud clap of thunder, and rain came pouring down in sheets. His eyes went wide as he looked outside. _Sucks for anyone out in it, _Kurt thought. He shrugged and went back experimenting with tools.

_Bang!_

A loud knock came from the outside garage door.

Startled, Kurt looked up and he felt his breath caught.

_Blaine Anderson _grunted, shaking his boots off, trying to get rid of the mud and water. "Shit! Stupid weather!" He looked up into a very surprised Kurt.

They just started at each other for a minute.

"Kurt! Get that customer! I'm on the phone!" Burt shouted from inside his work space, shuffling papers.

Kurt slowly rose up from his stool and found himself licking his lips. He carefully studied Blaine. The boy was _ABSOLUTELY DRENCHED. _His massive amount of dark curls stuck to his head. His dark blue shirt clung to his veeeery defined abdomen.

"My motorcycle needs work….Kurt." he smirked; studying Kurt's oily and greasy coveralls. _(and damn! Blaine was he was seeing him all filthy!)_

"W-what seems to be the problem?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine shook his head, water dripping profusely on his already soaked shirt. "Not sure….." he muttered under his breath. "Aw, DAMN. My cigarette is wet…." He grumbled. He threw it away in a nearby trash.

"Smoking kills, you know." Kurt walked past him, observing his bike.

"So do your looks…." Blaine nearly whispered. He hoped Kurt didn't hear….

Kurt DID hear, but pretended like nothing happened. His heart was pounding inside his chest rather hard. He felt his nerves creep up.

Burt came out of his office. "Hey, what seems to be the problem?" he eyed Blaine, then the bike.

Blaine shrugged, not knowing.

"Ok. No worries. I'll look at it." Burt walked over to the bike and started inspecting. "Kurt, go into my office, and help him fill out his paperwork."

Kurt nodded and Blaine followed. He was trying to be discreet about sneaking a peek at Kurt's nice round ass. He was pretty sly when it came to things like that. (Ha!)

They walked in to the office and Kurt sat down in his father's chair. He managed to obtain a stack of papers, handing them over to Blaine. "I'm gonna need you to fill these out. Take your time. The information is pretty self- explanatory."

"Ok. And, yes, I usually do take my time." He winked.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Uh- huh. As do I." he mumbled.

Blaine looked up quickly. "Wait. What was that, gorgeous?" _(Now it was Blaine's turn to blush! Bingo! thought Kurt) _

He said, "Nothing," and pointed for Blaine to get started.

It was mostly quiet; an occasional exasperated sigh coming from Blaine's lips as he contemplated his paperwork.

"Ok. Done." He handed Kurt the finished papers. His hand brushed ever-so-gently against Kurt's.

"Err, ok…..let's see here." Kurt avoided his gaze. He cautiously scanned through it.

**Age: 17 years old.**

** Date of Birth: December 14, 1991. **

**Address: 2281 Amber Loop Rd. **

** Phone Number: 555-0126. ….. **

** "**Ok…..that should be enough. I'll let my dad know what the cost will be."

"Ok, sure." Blaine and Kurt stood and Kurt gestured him back out towards the garage.

Kurt handed the paperwork to his dad.

"We'll call you. I'll discuss the cost with my son and we'll negotiate."

"Ok. Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said. "What about my ride home?"

Kurt was jumping inside.

"Son, would you?..." Burt rubbed the back of his bald head.

"Sure. Let me get my keys."

"Damn, this rain is coming down hard." Kurt muttered, gripping the steering wheel.

All of a sudden, Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath in his ear. Geez. As if his presence alone wasn't distracting, THAT was an even bigger distraction.

"Be careful, gorgeous. Wouldn't want to get into a wreck…" he licked the shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned with shaky breath. "We're here."

Blaine shifted and got ready to get out, but stopped. "By the way, Kurt, if you wanted my number, all you had to do was ask….." he licked his lips smirked, and got out, slamming the door.

Kurt was left speechless.


	5. School days

Kurt slammed his locker shut early Monday morning. He definitely was NOT, under any circumstances, a morning person.

"Hey, lady Hummel. Are you actually going to Cheerios practice today? Or do I have to kick your porcelain ass? You know I will."

"Good morning to you, too, Santana." Kurt turned to look at her.

"Sheesh, Hummel. You look like hell." She noted the evident and extremely heavy bags under Kurt's eyes.

"Thanks! I love you too, Satan." He said sarcastically.

"You need to get laid. Maybe it will help you sleep if you can find yourself a hot piece of ass." She suggested, pulling her hair back into, once again, a perfect ponytail.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled.

He hates it when she's right, to be honest. He spent last night having to stroke himself in the shower because of Blaine. Blaine and his sexy abdomen. His sexy curls. His smirk…..Kurt was staring at nothing in particular.

"Hello….earth to Kurt?" a familiar hand waved inches from his face.

_Damn, when did Mercedes get here? Was I spaced out for that long? I must be really losing it. _Kurt thought, yawning.

"Hey, who is that guy eying Kurt like he's God gift to sex?" Santana asked, looking past Kurt, in the direction where Blaine was standing. Kurt couldn't help it. He _had t_o look.

And yes.

There Blaine was, staring at Kurt, eyes dark and full of lust. Kurt noticed he was also running his tongue over his top lip. Then Kurt noticed something else. Something metallic and shining.

_Oh shit. Blaine had a tongue piercing. _Kurt felt his pants get tighter around his now obvious bulge. If that wasn't the hottest thing ever...He shifted uncomfortably and blushed a very deep red.

"Oh. Um. That's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I think he's new." Kurt mumbled, adjusting his backpack.

"He's new allright! And damn. He's smoking hot!" Santana noted.

_Again, he hates it when she's right._

Silence.

"Hummel, seriously, if you don't take that ass, I sure as hell will." She grinned mischievously.

…...~...~...~...~

Blaine leaned against his locker, his mind racing with thoughts about all the naughty things he could do to Kurt. Honestly, he wanted to bend that nice, full round ass over a desk. Pound into him until Kurt is literally _screaming _his name. _Damn, now I'm hard, _Blaine thought, playing with his tongue ring. He debated on whether or not to go over to him. _And just take him. _He had this burning desire of lust that he couldn't explain….

Well; he IS a horny teenage boy. But, there was something about Kurt Hummel that lured him in. Kurt completed him. Or so he thought.

_Fuck it._

He made his way over to the porcelain angel.

…...~...~...~...~

Oh god. Oh god. _Oh gawd. _Kurt thought. _He's coming over._

"Hi, Blaine. I heard you were new here. I'm Santana. If you ever wanna tap this…" Santana stated bluntly.

"Sorry, I don't play for your team." Blaine's honey amber eyes never left Kurt's.

Kurt took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Hi gorgeous." Blaine smiled.

"H-hi, Blaine." Kurt bit his bottom lip. And Blaine found it sexy.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked.

Kurt noticed a darker shade of color in his eyes. _Was that lust?_

Bringing the both of them out of their gaze, the bell rang, and students frantically scattered to their appropriate classes.

"You're missing out, Anderson. Just saying. You know where to find me if you change your mind. Later, boys." She walked away, swaying her hips in her cheerios skirt. Mercedes followed her silently, leaving Kurt alone with the badboy newkid.

"I-I should get to class." Kurt muttered quietly.

"Where you headed?" Blaine followed him.

"English. You?"

"Uh. I have to use the restroom…" Blaine mumbled, embarrassed.

Kurt paused in his stride, and looked at the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked, knowing that Blaine was sporting a raging hard-on.

"Mmmm, not really. And I blame it on you, Hummel." Blaine sighed, that lustful gaze in his amber eyes again.

"M-me? W-what did I do?"

Blaine came closer. They were literally inches apart. "You make me hot. Now, I have to go take care…..of an issue….because you make me hot..."He backed away, winking. "I'll talk to you later, gorgeous."He scurried off to the nearest restroom.

_Damn. It's gonna be a long day. _Kurt ran to English, the sound of his feet hitting the floor of the now empty hallways.

…...~...~...~...~

"Okay. Class, today we are reviewing the literature work of the novel _Pride and Prejudice. _I'll pair you up with a partner. You will work with them until the final quiz, which will be in three weeks." Mrs. Halston said.

The door flew open and the whole class looked up, startled.

Blaine stood uncomfortably, shifting his weight. He has his jacket slung over his arm.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Anderson." Mrs. Halston droned. "Take your seat."

Blaine headed towards his seat next to Kurt.

Kurt stared wide –eyed at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, gorgeous," Blaine said with a quirky smile as he slipped into the seat beside the, now blushing cheerleader. He smiled.

_Should I do it? _Kurt thought, with the intention of teasing Blaine in an ungodly way.

He took his phone out, snapped a _sexy _picture of the boy, smirked, and Blaine found himself in a daze.

They started working together quietly.


	6. Partners

Blaine and Kurt ended up being partners. (Who would have thought?)

Kurt was actually extremely nervous. How would working on his project impact his and Blaine's….relationship? Acquaintanceship? Or was it…friendship?

Whatever this was!

Kurt was intrigued by Blaine's amazing complexion, and his low, captivating voice that seems to pull Kurt into a hypnotic spell.

Kurt loved it.

He couldn't get enough of Blaine.

His smile. His dark, desirable curls (and oh gawd, Kurt wanted to run his hands through them). His defined muscles. Hell, even his eyes.

Those amazing deep colored amber eyes, that are somehow still hazel green in the middle.

He is all around gorgeous.

…...~...~...~...~...~

Blaine found himself often spending countless hours thinking about Kurt. His smooth, angelic porcelain skin. His eyes that Blaine seemed to constantly get lost in. His cute, soft and perfectly kissable looking lips get him, too.

But they didn't know the constant thoughts they both had of each other.

"To call Blaine or not to call…." Kurt sat on his bed, debating. Turning his phone over and over repeatedly in his hand, deciding whether or not to call Blaine. Yes, true he needed to start their project. After all, they WERE partners. They needed to start. They had a deadline of three weeks.

_Ok, fuck it. _Kurt thought. _Here goes nothing. _

And he dialed.

It rang twice before a very frustrated and angry Blaine answered. "What?!"

"Um, hey. Blaine? It's…"

"Kurt."

Kurt noticed the immediate change in his voice. _Hmmm, Thats interesting._

"Y-yeah. I was thinking, uh, we could m-maybe start our p-project tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Or, um, n-no. it doesn't have to even be t-tonight…" Kurt wanted to kick himself for stuttering.

"I'll be there. Your house?" Blaine said, with a bit of desperation in his tone.

"Y-yeah."

Kurt gave him his address. "I'll see you when you get here, then, Blaine?" he cooed.

"Yep. See you soon."

_Click._

_Wow, that was easy…._

…_..._

Kurt got ready.

20 minutes later, he heard the doorbell and practically raced down the stairs, taking two at steps at a time. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He opened the door a little too quickly, and there stood Blaine. And he would've been awed to see him looking so smoking hot, but he was literally smoking.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said.

"Would you put that thing out?! My dad would KILL me if he found out you were smoking around here!" Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"I like it when you're pushy and demanding." Blaine said, putting the ciggarette out, and stuck the bud behind his ear.

"Uh-huh, come in." I told him, holding the door open wide. _Great, now he smells like smoke…._

Blaine proceeded inside and looked around. "Nice place." Blaine eyed the pictures on the wall. On the mantle, above the fireplace. _Lots of family pictures, _he thought happily.

"Thanks. So... where's your stuff? Your notes?" Kurt asked him.

"I'll just take notes from you." Blaine responded.

"Blaine, is everything okay?" Kurt looked into his honey amber eyes, worried.

"Family troubles." Blaine shrugged, staring back.

"K... Let's go study." Kurt started up the stairs.

"Study Kurt?…..Riiiiight." Blaine followed him, staring at the taller's ass.

"Stop staring at my ass, Anderson." Kurt said smugly, still teasingly swaying his hips.

Blaine just continued to cheekily smile. And no, he did not stop staring at Kurt's ass.

"So….who's doing which part?" Kurt said nervously, taking his notebook out of his bag, grabbing a pencil.

"Well, I figured you like it on top…..so….we'll do top first. Then it's my turn." Blaine eyed Kurt lustfully.

_Shit. Shit. Shit! How does he even know?! Wait. Say something! _Kurt thought as he turned a deep red. "I-I meant the project…"

"Yes, the project of me making you screa-"

"O-K! The ENGLISH assignment, Blaine!" Kurt was now full on crimson.

He rolled his eyes. "I know what you mean, gorgeous." He grinned wickedly. "I just wanted to see you blush. It's sexy."

_Sigh...This is gonna be a looooong year. _Kurt thought.

…...~...~...~...~...

Over the next hour or so, they were casting sneak peeks to each other, while working. Blaine LOVED the way Kurt would bite his lower lip when he was (from what Blaine noticed and pretty much assumed) deep in thought. The way his hand gracefully wrote and took notes on his notebook. And when Kurt thought Blaine wasn't looking, he'd sneak a peek and notice Blaine licking his lips in a purely _obscene _way. Kurt, wouldn't deny it. He'd get hard at just the image of Blaine doing that. Kurt shifted uncomfortably on his bed, and snapped out of his _daydream _of Blaine's lips on his cock….

Blaine noticed his movements. "Nervous, gorgeous?"

"N-no? W-why?"

"You don't have to be nervous around me…." Blaine whispered, his hand now _grazing _his thigh. Kurt's breathing hitched and he felt dizzy. All of a sudden, Blaine was literally two inches away from his face. He smelled like smoke and his cologne, and Kurt learned that he had it memorized.

"I want to kiss you, Kurt."

The breath on Kurt's lips made his heart flutter. _Oh my god._

And at that precise moment, his cell phone rang.

_Damn. Moment ruined. _

Kurt sighed, displeased.


	7. Fucking Cockblocks!

A/N: HI EVERYONE! THANKS SO SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED, VIEWED, AND REVIEWED MY STORY! i REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! tHANKS SO MUCH! Smut warning for this chapter people! whoo!

Mar-

~...~...~...~...~...~

Chapter 7-Cockblocks and Secrets

_Dad. _

His screen lit up.

"Hi, dad. What's up?" A very sexually frustrated Kurt answered.

Blaine composed himself, stood up and looked around at the display of posters on his wall and pictures sitting on his dresser. He stopped when he saw Kurt's vanity; it was neatly lined up with a variety of different skin creams.

"Yeah, dad I'm studying with a friend. No, no dad. No fried foods or greasy burgers. Dad…your heart…_No._ I'll make us something when you get home. Oh, ok. 6:00? Ok. See you and Carole soon. Uh huh. Love you too. Bye, dad." With an exasperated groan, he fell back on his bed; closing his eyes.

"That was your dad, huh?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Um, hold on…" Blaine looked at Kurt's phone on his bed, picked it up, and started scrolling through it. He grinned at what he saw.

"Wow. You really did keep that picture of me, I see…" he lowered his voice.

Silence.

"You're going through my _phone, Blaine?!" _he jumped off the bed, lunged towards him, arms waving frantically.

"Hmmm…I should see your texts..." He kept scrolling. "It's 5:49 by the way."

Kurt was panicking. _He's gonna find the conversation between Mercedes and I. No!_ He thought.

"Wait." He held a finger up as Kurt reached for his phone, "I see a pretty detailed conversation between you and a 'Cedes….? Hmmmmm, _veeeery interesting, Kurt… _Aw. You think about me a lot?" he laughed, eyes widening. "O-K, yes, a_lot." _

Silence.

Kurt stood, closed his eyes tightly, and he mentally scolded himself for _not _deleting those messages.

A pair of strong hands gripped his waist, and Kurt opened his eyes, finding himself staring into Blaine's amber and green eyes.

"Do you think about me a lot, Kurt?" his sweet, sexy smile slowly spread across his perfect face.

"Too much." Kurt whispered. _Shit! Did I just say that out loud?!_

"Mmmm. Do you want me? Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you till you're screaming my name, Kurt?"

"W-Why do you k-keep saying my name?"

"Kuuuuuuuurt….." he growled in a sexy voice. "You mean like that?"

Kurt felt the hair on his arms stand up with major goose bumps, and he his whole body shuddered.

"Are you cold, Kuuurt?" Blaine grinned, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Hey? Kurt! We're home!"

_Slam!_

Kurt jerked back, startled.

"Fucking cockblocks…" Blaine growled backing away from Kurt.

"Hey kid…" Burt stopped at the bedroom door and smiled. His eyes fell on Blaine. "Hey…Blaine, right? How's your motorcycle?"

"It's fine. Kurt, I'll, uh, see you later?" he looked directly at Kurt with a 'this is over yet look'.

When Kurt heard the front door slam, he looked up at his dad.

"Studying?"

"Yes, dad." Kurt sighed, plopping on his bed.

"Son, he's kinda, um, different from your glee club friends." Burt noticed.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm."

"He smells like cigarettes, Kurt." Burt stated bluntly. "Does he smoke?"

"Yeah, dad. But remember, _**I**_ don't. And I won't start now." He put his notebook and pencil on his nightstand.

"Hmmmm, ok. Just be careful, son." Burt rubbed the back of his bald head, and yawned. "Let's go eat dinner."

~...~...~...~...~...~

All throughout dinner, Kurt was deeply distracted. _Fucking cockblocks is right, _Kurt sighed, thinking about what had happened in his bedroom earlier.

_Okay. It's been decided. I'm gonna take him tomorrow. He wants to play games? I can do that. Just you wait, Blaine Anderson…._

Or so he thought….


	8. Leather Bad-Ass!

A?N: SUT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE! SORRY, THE LAST ONE DIDN'T HAVE SMUT. THE WARNING WAS MEANT FOR THIS ONE! ENJOY!

mAR-

Chapter 8- Leather Bad-ass

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

The sound of the alarm woke up a very exhausted Kurt, as he rolled over and hit snooze. 6:30, it read.

_Shit. School, AGAIN. _

_School. _

_SCHOOL. _

Blaine….

Kurt opened his eyes, and practically leaped out of bed. He decided to take a different route.

Blaine wants him?

Ok. He'll tease and tease until Blaine is BEGGING for him. _He wants to play games? I can do that. He won't know what hit him…._

He rummaged through his closet until he found what he was looking for.

He showered, got dressed, and was out the door by 7:15.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

Kurt walked through the halls as all eyes fell on him.

And he _knew _why.

His heart was pounding in his chest and his sweaty hands gripped his backpack, slung over his right shoulder. He walked to his locker, and opened it to get his books out.

Whispers were heard behind him, and he smiled.

At a distance, he could see his glee friends approaching, laughing and smiling, as usual.

_Showtime._ Kurt took a deep breath.

"Oh. My. God. Kurt?" Mercedes looked him up and down, taking in his newly changed appearance. Complete leather. His leather pants looked _sinfully painted_ on. He wore a white V-neck shirt, clearly hugging his defined biceps. His hair was spiked, and he had on what looked like black cuffs, with spikes on them as well. A chain link hung from his leather pants pocket which was connected to his black studded belt loop.

Needless to say, he looked like a bad boy.

A bad-ass one at that.

"Why the change of fashion, white boy?" Mercedes looked confused.

Kurt shrugged off her question with a simple, "Change of heart." Was all he said, avoiding her gaze.

'Cedes raised an eyebrow. "This is about that new bad boy, isn't it, Kurt?"

Kurt was silent.

Quinn snorted.

Santana walked up. "Daaaamn, lady Hummel!" What the?!..." she looked at his outfit with a smirk. She turned to Mercedes. "Blaine?"

"Mmmmmm-hmmmmm." Mercedes said, knowingly.

"Shut-_up, _guys. Just a change of heart!" Kurt hissed.

"Yeah, change of heart my ass! I think you want him in those tight leather pants!" Santana screeched. "I'm NOT stupid, porcelain!" she rolled her eyes.

"_Shut UP, Santana, god." _

"Okay. Whatever. Just make sure you send me a tape." She looked at her nails.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

Kurt strolled into class just as the bell rang, and now, his classmates are eyeing at him curiously, and completely awestruck. Kurt threw himself into his seat.

"Okay class! Labs today! Who's excited?"

The class groaned in unison.

_Bang! _The door flew open.

Blaine walked in looking like someone had just _pissed _in his cheerios. He handed the teacher his hall pass, and said, "I'm in your class now, apparently."

The teacher gestured him to a seat, and he trotted over to sit down.

Kurt was hit in the face with the scent that was Blaine.

_Goddamnit Blaine, I'm dying here! _He coughed. And, then, Kurt could FEEL Blaine's eyes suddenly OGLING him.

Kurt looked over innocently. "Oh, hey, Blaine. Why do you look so fucking pissy?" he said in a rough voice.

"I…I..Uh, wait. What?..." Blaine sputtered. His eyes running slowly up and down Kurt's body, noting his change of fashion.

And he was speechless.

"What's wrong, Blaaaiiiine? Cat got your tongue?" he grinned evilly.

"Mmmmmm, just you wait, Hummel. I'mma get you back later." Blaine said. And he mumbled the last part. "Just. You. Wait…"

Jackpot_!_

"I look forward to it, Anderson." Kurt scooted closer, and whispered in Blaine's ear.

Class resumed.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

_What happened back there? _Kurt was in the bathroom, at the sink, trying to wake himself up by splashing cold water on his face.

_I guess Blaine liked my change of appearance? _Kurt thought to himself. He heard the bathroom door close, as he guessed someone came in. Then, he heard it lock. _What the?..._

Before he could turn around, a pair of strong hands grabbed his hips, forcing them back on an _obvious _erection.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped in shock, looking up from his wet face, and, _yes, oh god, _Blaine stared back at him in the mirror, eyes full of wanton…

"Not _fair, _gorgeous. You're teasing me _too much._ Now, we have _no fucking cockblocks and y_ou're _mine."_ He growled.

Kurt turned around now. He stared at the amber honey and green eyes (though right now, they seemed a shade darker) and it was quiet for a minute. Finally, he spoke. "So take me, Anderson."

Blaine pulled him closer, and responded, "_Thank God." _He crashed his lips against Kurt's and his hands gripped his waist _closer _(if that was even possible? They were already literally ON TOP of each other) and Kurt's hands pulled desperately at Blaine's curls.

So much desperation and _lust _and _need._

Kurt whimpered and wrapped one of his legs around Blaine. Blaine hoisted him up onto the sink and moaned into Kurt's mouth. Blaine's tongue licked his bottom lip and _was clearly begging _for entrance. Kurt, not hesitating _at all quickly obliged._

"So….hot…._ooooooh, _Kuuuurt…." He gasped, pressing his erection into Kurt's groin.

"What d-do…y-you wanna do to m-me, Blaine? I'll let you do _anything."_ He stuttered, nibbling on Blaine's pulse point, earning him a whimper in return. Kurt continued to pepper kisses down his jaw line, along his neck, and back up again to the shell of his ear.

"Can I suck your pretty cock till you…._oh, fuck,…._c-cum,….then bend you o-over and fuck the shit out of you until you can't breathe-" Blaine rasped.

Kurt pulled his shirt up, and his fingers grazed softly over Blaine's back. "And you won't be able to w-walk…_oh, shit, FUCK, Kuuuurt…_.." Blaine kissed him fiercely, tongues clashing, teeth clanking, and Kurt's nails digging into Blaine's back. Grabbing Blaine's round, supple ass, It hit Kurt, all at once. The familiar bubbling, heat coiling in his gut, and his body starting to shake and shudder against Blaine's touch, as he came with a shout. "_Blaaaiiineee…oh, oh, oh,…"_

Blaine continued to grind his own throbbing erection into Kurt, panting breathlessly. "So, So c-close, c'mon, Kurt,….c-cum for me again. C'mon, I know you can…"

Kurt was now moaning louder as felt himself getting _hard again. _"Shit, Blaine, the things you do to me…." Kurt whispered.

_Was this even possible?! _Kurt thought. He sucked on Blaine's tongue, wanting more. More. Even though he already felt the wet, stickiness in his boxers. Oh how he wanted to come again.

Blaine nipped and licked Kurt's neck, and when Kurt squeaked, _ohfuckgawdyesTHEREBLAINE, _he knew he'd found Kurt's special spot, the bit of his neck right under his ear that would make him scream. "BLAAAIIINE…." He practically yelped, pulling his hair again.

Blaine lost it. His body convulsed, his hips jerked, and _slammed _into Kurt's hard on, and he came hard, seeing stars and his vision turning white. "Ohhhhhh, Kuuuuuuuuurt….."

Kurt came again, panting, and they were both sweating.

Once they came down from their high, Kurt said, "And t_hat's _how you say my name, Anderson…."


	9. Finnterruption

Chapter 9-Finnterruption

"Oh my god, Kurt…." Blaine lazily licked Kurt's ear. Kurt was still trying to regain his composure and steady his breathing.

"That….was….intense…"

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, stepping back, adjusting his now wet, sticky pants.

Kurt hopped off, and did the same, blushing.

Blaine ran a hand through his curls, and looked at the ground. "So, um…."

_Awkward. _

Kurt walked up to him and grinned. "That was hot, Anderson. You're hot." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, slowly lowering to Blaine's ass, squeezing firmly.

Blaine moaned. "Tease…."

"Mmmm, but you love it, don't lie." Kurt peppered Blaine's neck, humming against his olive-colored skin.

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the bathroom door and yelling furiously.

"Oh, shit!"

"Damn!"

They looked at each other, knowing Blaine locked the door, and it was, in fact, _still _locked. Blaine scurried to the door, looked at Kurt for thumbs up sign, and opened it.

Kurt stared at an enraged _Finn Hudson._

_Shit._ Kurt turned and washed his hands, avoiding Finn's glare.

"Dude! What the hell, Kurt?" he walked in, brushing past Blaine, to the nearest stalls.

Blaine shrugged, letting the door close again, and walked over to the sinks, took out a cigarette, and lit it up, blowing smoke out.

Kurt gaped at him. "Seriously?! BLAINE?!"

"What? I always have to have a smoke after I get an orga-"

Kurt slapped his hand over Blaine's mouth, and Blaine stared at him wide-eyed. "Mmmfph?"

"_Shut-up, Blaine!" _Kurt mumbled under his breath.

Blaine wriggled his triangular, thick dark eyebrows.

Finn finished and walked over to the sink to wash his hands, but stopped abruptly when he saw Blaine smoking. "Dude! You can't smoke in school!"

"FINE. I'll put it out, _frankenteen." _Blaine put it out, and exhaled the remaining smoke.

"Why was the door locked?" Finn crossed his arms across his chest, a smug look on his face.

"I gotta go…" Kurt replied, rushing out to avoid the situation.

"Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt fled down the hall and stopped when he heard the familiar gruff voice. He turned and saw a very bewildered Blaine stopping dead in his tracks. "Gorgeous, _what _are you so afraid of?" he reached out and caressed Kurt's bicep.

"Nothing Anderson, just drop it." Kurt warned, with just a hint of rage in his voice.

"Afraid you enjoyed it TOO MUCH?" Blaine scoffed, flicking his tongue ring.

_Clearly, _Kurt was distracted, yet _again._ Kurt's eyes went wide. "I can't believe we're having this discussion…" he started off again, Blaine trailing behind.

"Lemme know if you're up for _another_ round, gorgeous. I gotta go." Blaine brushed past him, arms grazing on purpose, and Kurt felt that spark jolt through him like electricity.

What he didn't know was Blaine felt the exact same spark.

~…..~…..~….~…~…..~…~…~

Kurt walked to his Navigator, avoiding the rude stares appearing in his peripheral vision.

Blaine was straddled on his bike, watching the elder stride gracefully to his vehicle.

_He'll be back….Eventually._

Blaine sighed to himself, and sped off.


	10. Cheerio practice, or not

Chapter 10- Cheerio Practice, or Not?

It was a warm, sunny Thursday and Kurt was at cheerio practice. He was prancing around in his uniform, joking with Mercedes. Kurt _seemed_ happy. But nobody knew how he _truly_ felt. He _yearned_ for more of Blaine's kisses…his touch…the way he said Kurt's name…Blaine's scent. His eyes.

Blaine has been cutting class for the last few days. That whole week actually. Kurt found himself very inattentive during class, instead of doing his work, he used his time doodling on his notebooks, looking bored out of his mind. He felt alone. His family (more specifically his father) noticed the drastic change of mood. He never questioned Kurt exactly why, or what was going on though.

Needless to say, yep, cheerio Kurt was indeed, back. Back to the innocent cheerio Kurt that everyone knew as Mckinley's number 1 gay.

Kurt was experiencing mixed emotions, to say the least. He loves the pet names, and feels so wanted by Blaine, worthy, and like he actually matters.

_It's so freaking flattering and sexy to get someone as gorgeous as Blaine to even notice me at all, and I never want him to stop. But on the other hand, I don't want to get used too it because what if he is just toying with me? What if I am not all that he expects? I want to be all that he expects._

Kurt shook his head, finishing off a damn near perfect cart wheel.

_What if I end up wanting more? What if I already want more? _Kurt's thoughts continued racing. _No, no, no. I cannot get involved. And how in the world did Blaine know that I may have enjoyed our…. Fun… TOO MUCH? Was he some kind of freaking psychic?_

Mercedes continued tumbling, and Kurt said, "Cedes, I'll be right back."

"Ok." She breathed heavily.

Kurt retreated to use the bathroom inside the locker room. He began to hum a tune from hairspray, and walked straight to a stall, but stopped to look at himself in the mirror. Noticing his eyes had dark circles under them, he realized how little how little sleep he'd been getting.

_Great. _Kurt huffed in annoyance and smoothed his uniform shirt. _At least my hair looks half way decent. _

"I look like shit." Kurt said to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, Kurt jumped, startled, to the sound of the bathroom door flying open.

And a very pissed off _Blaine Anderson _slammed his fist into the wall. "Fuck!" he spat.

Kurt stared in awe. His breathing hitched.

And there it is again. That god damn silence, that always happens when fucking Blaine Anderson enters a room!

Blaine turned and stared at Kurt, the rage and irritation upon his face quickly subsiding into a face of worry and contentment. (At least that's how it looked to Kurt)

"Blaine?"

"Hey, gorgeous." He mumbled, suddenly turning back into his normal cocky self, though just a moment ago, he was abusing the wall with his bare fist. He shook his hand, which was obviously forming a nasty bruise. "You look….great." he added. Blaine trotted his way past Kurt, over to the sinks.

Kurt huffed, "And you're delusional."

Blaine looked up, confused. "What?"

He looked at the floor, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. He couldn't accept the compliment.

"Is something wrong babe?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Yah, Blaine, I'm fan freaking tastic." He said crossing his arms to his chest, with a grimace. "I'm feeling just peachy!"

"If you're unhappy, that's not my fault, babe." He grinned slyly.

"Actually, it is, sweetheart." Kurt cooed coyly.

Blaine came closer, and backed him into a corner. "Then why do you constantly shut me out?" he murmured against Kurt's ear.

Kurt was silent.

"Well?" Blaine tried again, his eyes locked on the cerulean ones before him.

Still nothing.

Well, nothing but a _death glare_ from the taller cheerio.

"What's _wrong, _Kurt?"

"Why did you disappear!? You,…you w-were gone, Blaine, for a few days. What did I do? What happened?" Kurt sounded worried, taking the bad boys' hand in his.

"It's nothing. N-Nothing you did Kurt. I have my own issues." He shrugged, not seeming fazed by it.

But Kurt could see right through him.

"Doesn't everybody though?" Kurt rolled his eyes, a bit of that sass in his voice.

"I missed you too, gorgeous. And if you missed me, you know you have my number."

"Wha?" Kurt stuttered, his cheeks flushing. "I never said I miss you!"

"I know, but you do. I see that you're obviously not happy. Am I right?"

"You're right. I haven't been happy." Kurt shrugged.

"Tell me something. Why did you act all…Badass? What was with the leather that day, Kurt? I mean, it was sexy, but what was the reason behind it? It was very unlike you."

Kurt was in a trance. "I wanted YOU, Blaine…I wanted…" he mumbled.

"Wanted what, gorgeous?" Blaine hummed.

"I wanted you to be into me." Kurt said, now looking at his feet with a deep blush on his cheeks.

"I wanted you anyway Kurt. You going all badass though, just made me so hard, I couldn't resist taking you."

Kurt's cheeks were on fire! "I still want more…."

Blaine was stricken now. "So take me, Hummel." Blaine's lips were inches away from Kurt's. And he could feel Blaine's hot breath close. "You're so…so perfect, Kurt. Fucking delicious."

Kurt moaned. "Look who's talking."

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

Blaine patted his leather jacket pocket, still keeping his gaze on Kurt. He pulled it out, and answered. "This better be an emergency…" he growled into the phone. "Uh, huh…. Ok…. Sure…..Yeah, give me ten minutes…Yep….. Bye." Blaine hung up with immense irritation.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked nervously, fixing his uniform top that was now rumpled.

"You should get back to your flips, Kurt…."

"What if I don't want to? What if I wanna stay with you, Blaine?" Kurt cupped his face.

"S-stay with m-me? W-why?" Blaine stammered.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kurt smiled shyly.

~…~….~…..~…..~…..~…~


	11. Chapter 11 Planning Ahead

Chapter 11- Planning Ahead

Friday morning Kurt got out of bed, still groggy. He took a shower, taking his sweet time to get his hair perfectly coiffed. He shimmied into his gray tight skinny jeans, pulled a navy blue button up shirt on, complete with a scarf. He threw his bag over his shoulder, and headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before heading out to start his morning.

~….….~….~…..~…~…..~….~

"Ok guys, so this week's assignment is simple. Girls vs. Boys. Boys will compete against the girls, so everyone separate into your appropriate groups." Mr. Schue said as he stacked papers on the piano.

Knowing exactly what Kurt was doing behind his back, Mr. Schue sighed. "Kurt…." And he turned to face him.

Kurt hesitated, sighed, and turned to go over to the boys.

Sam, Puck, Mike, Finn, and Artie discussed what to perform.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Finn questioned Kurt, who was staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Kurt replied, not looking up.

"Hey man, we should have a party this weekend! My parents are on vacation…." Puck exclaimed.

"That'd be cool!" Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I'm in." Sam agreed.

"Free booze and girls. Who would turn that down?!" Puck pumped a fist in the air.

"Puck, I'm _gay._" Kurt stated.

"That's great. More power to ya, man." Puck laughed. "So bring someone. Meanwhile…." He looked over at the girls. "I'm taking Santana."

"Good luck with that, dude." Finn yawned.

"Hey! I'm a Puckerman! What's not to love?!" Puck gestured to himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Artie snorted. "I got my girl, Britt."

As the chatter continued, the familiar sound of heavy boots trotted into the choir room.

All of a sudden, Finn's face went pale as he stared behind Kurt, looking extremely uncomfortable.

The room got veeerrry quiet.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I wanna join your little glee club here."

SHIT. Kurt thought, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple, murmuring. _Blaine Anderson?_

"Kurt, bro, what's wrong?" Finn asked his brother, looking concerned.

"I'm pretty sure this day cannot get any worse…" Kurt fiddled with his fingers, rolling his eyes.

"Heeeeey, gorgeous! What's up?" Blaine said, slapping a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt turned around slowly and looked up, meeting the amber green eyes of perfection. "Heeey, Blaaaaine." Kurt drawled dreamily.

Blaine grabbed a chair, turning it around and sat down pressing his chest against the back whilst playing with his tongue ring.

"Hey man. Party. My house. This weekend. No parents. Booze. Girls. You in, Anderson?" Puck asked.

Blaine's eyes never left Kurt. "Is Hummel going?"

Kurt was silent. "S-sure…" he trailed off.

"Then I'll be there." Blaine's gaze was serious, yet his smile said otherwise. It had mischievous written all over it.

"Dude! What the hell is your problem?!" Finn stood up, a hint of protectiveness in his tone.

Blaine rolled his eyes, continuing to play with his tongue ring.

"_Finn, stop, please!" _Kurt muttered with his best bitch face planted on.

"What, Kurt? Is he bothering you?"

_Yepp, Finn is still oblivious! _ Kurt thought angrily. He's obviously not bothering me!

_"No Finn, I'm FINE."_

"Just looking out for you, bro…" Finn shrugged, and walked away towards Mr. Schue.

"So about this party? Will there be karaoke?" Sam asked, messing with his hair.

"Yep!" Puck said, popping the 'P'. "Stage, booze and all!"

"Yeah, you mentioned that…" Mike laughed.

"Let's start planning then!" Artie said.


	12. Chapter 12 Bullying

Chapter 12- Bullying

Kurt was heading to the locker room to get ready for Cheer practice, when he collided with Dave Karofsky.

_Great. _Kurt thought, rolling his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, fairy!" the larger man grumbled.

"Whatever, Karofsky." Kurt mumbled.

"What was that, Hummel?" he sneered in his face.

"N-nothing."

"Get inside the locker room, _now, _homo!" he said through gritted teeth, practically shoving Kurt inside.

"WHAT is your problem?!" Kurt yelled.

"I don't need you spreading your _fairy crap_ around! Keep it to yourself!"

"It's not a fucking _disease, _GAWD!"

And Kurt rolled his eyes when Dave snorted.

Suddenly, Dave was in his face. "DON'T push me!" He pointed a finger in his face.

"_What _are you so afraid of?!" Kurt bellowed.

"I just don't want you spreading your fag crap around!" Dave retorted quickly.

Kurt had enough. He tried to push past him, escaping. Karofsky grabbed his arm, and slammed him into a locker. Kurt winced, and looked up at his attacker with wide eyes. In that moment, before he could even realize what was happening, Karofsky crashed his lips against Kurt's. The kiss was completely desperate and sloppy.

Then it was over.

Kurt, shocked, brought his hand up to his lips; eyes widen with fear, and took in a shaky breath. He wanted to throw up.

"If _anyone _finds out about this, _you're dead, you hear me _fag!" he threatened before running out in a hurry.

It took Kurt a good minute to fully realize what just _happened. _

When the gravity of the situation fully hit him, the tears fell, and Kurt broke into fitful sobs.

_What has my life become? _He thought through hiccupping sobs.

…

"Kurt?! What's wrong?!" A familiar voice said from behind him. Kurt turned to see Finn. How long had he been in here crying? He wondered.

Upon seeing his brother's tears, Finn immediately rushed to his side, looking concerned.

After Finn stood there bewildered for a moment at Kurt's silence, Kurt finally said "Fuck this shit, I'm going home."

Finn was worried as Kurt stormed out of the locker room, past the students of McKinley High, out the door. Kurt wasn't even upset anymore. Now, he was just flat out enraged! He passed cars in the parking lot heading towards his Navigator, not looking back.

~…...~…..~….~…~…..~….~…~

Kurt frantically threw clothes across his room, looking for something in particular.

He still couldn't believe the incident that had occurred earlier. He was so sick of being bullied. Sick of being treated as garbage (including being thrown in the dumpster every morning. He was used to pulling out banana peels from his hair) regardless of his status as a Cheerio. Sick of the lies. Rumors. Constant whispers in the hall.

"Fuck it all." Kurt spat.

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate inside his jeans, and pulled it out.

_Blaine. _

He answered it and sighed. "Yes, Blaine?"

"Hey gorgeous! Um, I noticed you weren't in French class today….is everything ok?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic…." He grimaced through gritted teeth. He was still looking for the specific something, rummaging through his dresser.

"Wait. You never swear, Hummel. Unless you're pissed off. What's got you so upset?" he heard Blaine shuffling, probably getting comfortable on the other end.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get changed into something more comfortable….." _Comfortable and new. _

"Comfortable? Hmm. Whatcha wearing right now, Hummel?" Blaine whispered huskily.

"A towel." Kurt stated, lying.

Blaine gasped.

"What's wrong, Anderson? Cat got your tongue?"

"_Fuuuck….." _Blaine muttered.

"Mmmm! Here it is! I found it!" Kurt said triumphantly.

"F-found w-what, exactly?" Blaine was afraid to ask.

"Lube! Talk to you later, Blaaiiine…."

And the phone Clicked off.

Blaine was left speechless with a _raging hard on._

SHIT. He thought, grabbing tissues and lube.


	13. A Change Would Do You Good

Chapter 13- A Change Would Do You Good

Saturday morning, Kurt took a deep breath, and stared at the sign above him. _Alternative Ink: Tattoos & Piercings. _

_ This is NUTS. Absolutely insane! _Kurt thought.

But then again,

_I know what I'm doing. A change will do some good. _

_Maybe. _

_No. _

_No maybe. _

_Definitely. _

_Yes! I'm gonna put all my bullshit past behind me. I want Blaine. And I always get what I want. _Kurt thought as he now smirked mischievously.

Kurt took a deep breath and locked his Navigator doors. He started walking, opened the doors, and stepped inside to see what was waiting for him on the other side.

~…..~….~…..….…~….….~…~….~…..~…..~

Two hours later, Kurt walked out of the Tattoo Parlor; completely changed.

And he must say, he was proud. He had gotten the perfect tattoo on his right arm that read, "Badass" with a black skull above the letters.

Needless to say, it was awesome! Not to mention the piercings! He now was sporting a little gold loop in his left earlobe and he decided to get a tongue ring too. Looking at his reflection one more time, now in his car window, and still pleased with the new Kurt, he unlocked his Navigator, and sped home.

~…..~….~…..….…~….….~…~….~…..~…..~

"Hey! Dad! I think Kurt's home!" Finn shouted, bustling down the stairs, taking two at a time. "Hey ma, wha-" Finn stopped abruptly and gawked at Kurt's new appearance as he stood at the doorway, arms folded across his chest. As Finn just rudely stared, his stepbrother huffed in annoyance.

Finn took a second to comprehend what was standing before him. Kurt wore a black sleeveless shirt, _tightly _hugging his defined abdomen, and black leather skin-tight pants, complete with black boots.

"Kurt….? Is….that…._Is that a tattoo?! And an ear piercing?!" _Finn said, noticed the little gold loop dangling from his left earlobe and the arm exposing his new ink.

"Boys! Dinner is ready! Carole is still working tonight, so she won't be joining us. You guys wanna watch a mov-"Burt started from the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks upon walking into the living room, and seeing his son. "Son? What is this?"

"What's what, dad?" Kurt rolled his eyes and strolled over to the couch. "It's just….a new me, gosh."

"Clearly." Finn snapped.

"Why the sudden change of appearance?" Burt asked, looking confused, with a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"Just a new me dad."

Burt didn't look convinced. "Uh, huh. Ok…" Burt trailed off, and turned back to the kitchen. "Dinner is on the table, boys."

The stepbrothers didn't move yet though.

"Finn stop staring. Take a picture; it'll last longer." Kurt snapped, and then he stood up, smoothed his pants of creases, and headed upstairs to his room. Finn looked flabbergasted.

"Kurt, dinner is ready…" Someone called.

"Not hungry." He said back, his attitude laced with nonchalance.

And then _Slam!_

Kurt plopped on his bed, face first.

_Ok. So the party is tonight and I can't freaking wait to see Blaine's face! Ha-ha! As for the rest of my 'friends', I don't care what they think anymore….._Kurt thought sourly. _They're never on my side anyway! Except for Mercedes._

Kurt picked up his phone up off the nightstand and texted Blaine.

Kurt: _What time does the party start?_

2 minutes later, Blaine replied.

Blaine: _7:00. Want me to come pick you up, gorgeous? :P _

Kurt: _Bring your bike._

Blaine: _Okaaaay…What about my helmet messing up your perfectly coiffed hair, mmm? _

Kurt: _Not a problem at this point, Anderson. See you soon. _

Blaine: _Okay, gorgeous. ;)_

Kurt sighed, and closed his eyes. He decided that he had time (being that it was only 6:00), so he jumped out of bed with a new, and also brilliant idea.

Within the 30 minutes he had left to kill before the party, he decided to kill time by putting pink streaks in his hair. (_Yes, pink!) _

He finished, with 10 minutes remaining, cleaning his mess, and he got ready to go. Kurt threw a leather jacket over his still sleeveless arms and torso, and pocketed his phone. When he heard the familiar rumble of Blaine's motorcycle pull in, he smiled to himself.

_Showtime._

He rushed downstairs and practically threw the door open. Upon seeing Kurt, Blaine had wide eyes and coughed out a ton of cigarette smoke.

"Let's go, Blaine." Kurt muttered, grabbing Blaine's arm and racing over to the bad boys' bike.

Or should he say, the other bad boy.


	14. Chapter 14 Par-tay

**Chapter 14- Par-tay!**

Kurt ran his hand over the bike, smiling coyly.

"Ahem. Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to see Blaine looking at him with a surprised gaze, eyes scanning his body and outfit. "Mmmm, Hummel, you look fucking hot!" Blaine came closer and grabbed his hips, smirking.

"You like what you see, babe?" Kurt said, placing his arms around Blaine's neck. He began to play with Blaine's curls.

_Fuck. So hot. _Kurt thought, getting hard at the thought of Blaine.

"Fuck Let's skip the fucking party and go to my house…." Blaine whispered with dark, lustful eyes.

"Mmmm, tempting, but no. C'mon, Anderson. Ride on, WITH me…." He laughed huskily. He turned and walked to the bike, swaying his hips just for Blaine's amusement.

"Shit, Kurt." He mumbled, straddling his motorcycle. When Kurt didn't climb on right away, Blaine continued "Alright then, climb on, Hummel. I don't bite…._hard."_ he mumbled.

"Mmm, hmm, we'll see babe." Kurt winked, straddling the seat behind Blaine, and gripped his waist.

They sped off.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

They pulled up to Puck's house, a loud _boom boom_ echoing from inside the house, the music was very loud! It was a nice two story house, bushes lining the front, neatly trimmed, 2 pillars on either side of the porch, and a balcony protruding from a window on the second floor.

Blaine un-mounted the bike, turning off his engine. Kurt followed suit. They walked up to the door, Puck already waiting at the door. He held a beer in one hand and gazed at the both of them with curious eyes. His eyes stayed on Kurt. "Woah….Kurt, you badass! What the?!..." he slurred bringing the beer to his lips.

Kurt smirked. "Move, Puckerman."

Puck snickered. "I'm still the number one badass, Hummel. Don't you forget it!" he staggered aside, and then noticed Blaine.

"C'mon, man." He led them inside and closed the door.

"Piiiiiink! It tastes like PINK!" Kurt heard Rachel scream, holding up a wine cooler. Brittany was on the nearest wall, stripping while she danced, Artie simultaneously tossing money at her. Mercedes and Tina were sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically. Quinn looked _pissed. _Puck and Finn were dancing to the music. Mike was showing his popular dance moves to Sam, who just looked confused.

Finn and Puck approached Kurt, with Blaine by his side. "Do you guys wanna drink?" Puck asked.

"Straight whiskey." Blaine stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Vodka." Kurt said simply.

Finn avoided Kurt's glare.

"Gotcha. I'll be right back." Puck sauntered off.

"Let's go dance, gorgeous." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led them to the dance floor, leaving a very uncomfortable Finn behind, glaring daggers at Blaine.

Rihanna's S&M filled the loud speakers, and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, their bodies moving swiftly to the beat. The stale smell of sweat and the heat of everyone's bodies crowded the floor.

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_

"You're so fucking sexy when you're badass, gorgeous. Are you MY sexy badass. Whatcha think, Kurt?" Blaine pulled him closer, gyrating his hips against Kurt's.

"Mmmmm, I could TOTALLY do this…" Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, peppering sweet, desperate kisses along his jaw line. "I'm yours, Anderson. Don't forget." Kurt played with his curls, moaning low in his throat.

"Mine…..All. Fucking. _Mine._" Blaine growled, grabbing Kurt's ass.

"Hey, hobbit, let's dance." Santana cut in between Kurt and Blaine, breaking off all contact they had with each other. Kurt scowled at her.

"EXCUSE me, Satan?! Back off!" Kurt yelled menacingly over the loud music.

Santana looked at Kurt, eyes bulging, realization setting in. "Porcelain?! WANKY!" her eyes scanned his outfit. "But, Blaine here is mine. I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass. I WILL dance with Blaine."

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but Kurt is mine! I like cock." Blaine smirked. "Let's go gorgeous."

Santana "Hmphed" and pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

They strolled away, and Kurt noticed he was dizzy, due to the excitement. Luckily, their drinks were there at the counter with Puck, waiting for them.

Puck met the boys halfway and handed Kurt his shot, and Kurt threw it back like it was nothing. Kurt ignored the burn going down his throat.

"Ok, man. I'll uh, get you another shot. Here, Blaine." Puck handed his drink over, and Blaine downed his as well. After all, he was used to it.

The party continued on.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

The glee kids were in the living room gathered around, deciding which game to play.

"Never Have I Ever?" Quinn suggested.

Groans and Mumbles in response.

"Truth or Dare!" Puck exclaimed giddily.

"Strip Poker!" Santana beamed.

"Sounds good to me! Preach!" Artie snapped his fingers.

Kurt looked at his cuticles like they were of some of great importance at the moment, looking bored.

"How about 'Fuck, Marry, Kill'?" Blaine spoke up.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Spin The Bottle! Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?! _SPIN THE BOTTLE!" _Rachel, screamed, clearly plastered and now holding up an almost empty beer bottle.

Cheers of 'hell yes!' filled the room. Blaine shifted across from Kurt, and winked at him. Kurt smirked.

_This should be interesting!_

Everyone gathered around in a circle and began the game.


	15. Blame It On The Alcohol

A/N: I wanted to thank each and every one of you who have favorited, alerted, followed…. It means a lot to me. I'm glad to say that Tuesdays I will be updating! REVIEWS are like drugs to me! It keeps me going! AND THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, JACKIE. I couldn't this without you.

Chapter 15-Blame It On The Alcohol

A series of boo's filled the room as everyone noticed the bottle that Artie spun, landing on Brittany.

"Kiss her man!" Mike grinned. He was sitting next to Artie. Artie grinned, and Brittany made her way over to him. A simple peck and Brittany blushed.

"Next!" Puck hollered.

Brittany gave it a good spin, and it landed on Santana!

"Wanky!" Santana grinned mischievously. They were sitting Indian-styled next to each other, and they didn't hesitate.

Wow. Tongue and all. They were so caught up, someone coughed, (most likely Sam) and Santana moaned, pulling away. She licked her lips. "Mmmm, strawberry lip gloss. That's my girl."

"Lord Tubbington likes it too."

Silence.

"You kiss your cat, too, Brit?" Mercedes spoke up, a confused look on her face.

"No, I rub it all over his catnip toy. He loves it!" she said cheeikiy.

Santana quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. She spun next.

Finn?!

"Come here, Frankenteen." She rolled her eyes.

Finn looked uncomfortable. "Um, no thanks." He mumbled.

"Oh, come on. It wouldn't be the first time…" Santana teased.

"Ok. Stop right there. BACK OFF." A hint of jealousy was detected in Quinn's voice.

"Got something to say? At least I didn't get knocked up!" she said defensively.

"You stupid bi-!" she tried to fling herself at Santana.

"Ok. OK. FINE." Finn huffed, making his way over to her. They kissed and went back to their spots, not saying anything.

Rachel was of course, frowning in disgust.

"Ok, man. Spin that shit!" Puck spat, obviously drunk off his ass

"Really, Puck?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine snorted.

"I'm not spinning. Someone else go." Finn declined his chance.

"You fucking party pooper! Sheesh!" Puck crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Shit. I'LL spin…." Blaine spoke up. He spun and it landed on Puckerman.

Puck looked pale and sick.

Silence.

"Karma's a bitch, Puck!" Santana smirked.

"Uh, uh. No. NO. HELL NO. I'm NOT kissing him! I fold!"

"That's poker, you idiot." Kurt sounded angry. Blaine looked at him. Kurt's eyes were filled with jealousy and rage.

Puck was completely hysterical. "Noooooo way guys! No!"

"Oh gawd, just stop! Sheesh! You big baby!" Santana retorted.

Blaine shrugged and made his way over and Puck gave up. "Ok FINE."

They kissed.

Kurt counted the seconds that went by. 1….2…..3…4…._Why are they not stopping?! _Kurt thought angrily. 5…Kurt grabbed Blaine by the jacket, and he fell back.

"What the?!..." Puck looked dazed. "That damn tongue ring.…." He mumbled swallowing.

"That's enough! He's MINE, Puckerman!" Kurt balled his fists.

"Mmmm, is someone jealous?" Blaine looked at Kurt, a sparkle in his hazel-green eyes.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Kurt all but shouted.

"Okaaaaay, well, I'd like to spin…" Sam reached for the bottle, and spun, landing on….Kurt!

_Hmmmm, I can play this game, too! _Kurt thought evilly.

Sam looked awestruck.

"Woah…" Finn breathed.

Kurt lunged forward, practically pouncing on Sam and he kissed his lips hard. Sam waved his arms frantically before Kurt moaned.

Blaine looked green.

"Oh, HELL TO THE NAH!" Mercedes pulled Kurt off Sam. "I know you ain't all up on my man, boo!" Mercedes' voice wavered. Sam smiled, and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. She hummed happily.

"Fuck, I need a smoke." Blaine practically leaped up, smoothing out his leather jacket.

"I'm with you on that." Santana got up to join him.

"I'm still trying to get Lord Tubbington to quit smoking." Brittany sighed sadly.

"Let's go to the balcony upstairs." Santana said, leading the way. Blaine turned to Kurt who was looking upset. Kurt narrowed his eyes to the floor, silent and Blaine shuffled away. Kurt decided to go and get another shot of vodka. He needed it.

_Why do I always seem to screw everything up?_ He traced the rim of the shot glass and frowned.

"I didn't know dolphins had pink hair!"

Kurt heard Brittany's voice from behind him. "Hi, Brit." He whispered.

"You changed Kurtie." She beamed, tracing her fingers along his new ink. "Badass. Hmm. I like it!" she decided.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Sometimes I try to get Lord Tubbington to wear a leather jacket. It doesn't fit him like my green leprechaun…" she said, as she tapped her chin contemplating. "Did you do it for the other badass dolphin?"

"Yeah. Blaine." He grinned subconsciously.

"You guys can have tattoo-muscle-drooling-super-cute-babies!" her eyes lit up.

Kurt stopped. "Wait. What? Nooo…" he waved his hands.

_Shit. Everything is spinning. Wow. I'm finally buzzed. Pretty good…._ "Excuse me, Brit." He stood, almost falling over, and started heading towards a bathroom.

Or trying to.

He reached his arms out to have the walls help guide him. He was trying to find out where he was. Once he found the bathroom, he went inside and closed the door. The first thing he noticed was his reflection staring back at him in the oval mirror, above the sink. His hair was a complete mess, and he looked…._drunk._

He giggled to himself.

"Hey! Hurry up in there!" A voice boomed from outside the door.

Sounded like Puck. Kurt rolled his eyes, opened the door, and found Puck holding his crotch dancing. "Move, gosh." He whined.

Kurt moved out of the bathroom doorway and ran a hand through his hair.

_Crash!_

Without warning, a very strong body, slammed him up against the wall. Kurt's eyes were squeezed shut. He felt hot breath on his neck, then the person started lapping hot, desperate kisses running up to his ear. Putting his gold loop in their mouth they slowly took Kurt's lobe and sucked gently.

_Blaine. _Kurt would recognize that sucking from _anywhere._ "Mmmm, Blaaiiiine…"

"Yes, gorgeous?" he panted, now licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

"Kiss me, fuck." He mumbled sweetly.

"Ok. As you wish, babe." Blaine crashed his lips desperately on the taller boys', and Kurt parted his lips immediately, wanting Blaine's tongue who didn't hesitate, and Kurt sucked on his tongue ring. Blaine growled in his throat, and they clashed their tongue rings together.

"Get him, Anderson!" Puck walked by, howling with laughter.

"Fuck off, Puck…." Kurt panted.

Blaine whispered, "Wanna play 'Seven Minutes in Devon'?"

Kurt looked confused.

"My middle name is Devon, gorgeous…." Blaine hinted.

"Mmmmm, you're naughty, Anderson." Kurt smirked.

"You wanna?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and Kurt moaned wantonly.

"Get a room, Hummel!" Santana rolled her eyes, pulling Brittany along, grinning like the Cheshire cat. She winked.

"Follow me, babe." Kurt winked, pulling Blaine to find a vacant bedroom to have a little fun in.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

They found a vacant room upstairs, next to the glass sliding doors leading outside to the balcony.

Blaine slammed the door and turned to face the taller teen. He studied Kurt for a moment, his dark lustful eyes scanning his body.

"If you like the view you see, Anderson, come and get me. Don't be shy…" Kurt slurred, sending him a playful wink.

Blaine growled deep in his throat and lunged forward, picking Kurt up, carrying him to the queen size bed. He hovered over Kurt, and brought his knee up and rubbed it against Kurt's obvious erection. Kurt panted, and threw his head back in to the pillows, his hands finding Blaine's curls.

"You like that, gorgeous?" Blaine nibbled on Kurt's earlobe.

"FUCK yes! Mmmm, Blaine…" his body wriggled desperately underneath Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt up gently to him so that he was sitting up in Blaine's lap. Blaine gazed into his cerulean eyes, at the moment a couple shades darker.

Kurt whispered, "Fuck me, Blaine."

Blaine hummed in agreement, and pulled Kurt's shirt over his head. "Oh my gawd, Kurt. You're fucking beautiful…" Blaine worshiped Kurt's smooth, pale chest. Blaine traced the ink on Kurt's arm, and Kurt shivered underneath his touch. Blaine took off Kurt's boots and skin-tight pants rather quickly. Kurt removed the other badboy's clothes as well.

They stared at each other and Kurt whimpered. "Jesus, Blaine." He stared at Blaine's thick, long cock, biting his lower lip. He straddled Blaine's lap properly, whispering huskily, "Blaine, I need you. I need you inside me. Your cock looks fucking _delicious._ Mmmmm, god…" he settled on Blaine's lap and threw his head back licking his lips while Blaine ran his finger over the nubs of Kurt's nipple. _Fuck, this feels AMAZING. This feels right. Skin to skin…._Kurt thought. The room started to spin, and Blaine pushed Kurt back so he was once again resting on the pillows. Blaine laying over him. He ran his calloused tough hands (oh gawd! those hands…) over Kurt's thighs.

"I want your long pretty cock in my mouth, gorgeous…" Blaine stroked Kurt's cock with a slow but tight rhythm.

"Nrgh! Yeeeeees, Blaine. Do it! Suck me then fuck me!"Kurt bucked his hips up for more friction.

_Gawd. _Blaine thought, _He looks so….beautiful writhing like this under me. So desperate, yet willing. I wonder what he'll do if I do THIS…._

"OH! FUUUUCK! Blaine!" Kurt screamed, squeezing his eyes shut tight, and Kurt arching his back as Blaine cupped his balls with one hand, and lightly teasing Kurt's puckered hole with the other.

"Mmmm, you like that? You want my cock to fuck your tight ass until you're screaming my name, Kurt?" Blaine said teasingly.

"NOW. Fuck. Me. Now. Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hard cock, leaking with pre-cum.

Blaine stopped. And looked at Kurt, clearly embarrassed. "I want your first time to be special...I want you to remember it." He spoke softly, caring.

Kurt opened his eyes, grinning, "Blaine Anderson, are you going all softie on me?"

Blaine playfully punched him. "Hush, you." He laughed.

"Or…. You could make me moan your name, while I come down your throat…." He cooed, wriggling his eyebrows.

Blaine lowered himself to Kurt's leaking, aching cock, and kissed the tip. He put Kurt in his mouth and bobbed his head, Kurt panting wildly. "Shiiiiit…More! Uh ….Nrgh!"

Blaine continued, licking the vein on the underside and hummed.

"C-close... Blaine…" Kurt warned him.

Blaine sped up, sucking harder and faster, while Kurt thrust his entire length into Blaine's mouth.

And Blaine took it all.

The familiar coil in Kurt's gut began, and he came violently down Blaine's throat with a shout. Blaine swallowed every last drop, and he was shaking from his own orgasm.

They both laid back, blissful smiles on their faces. Blaine wrapped and arm around Kurt, and Kurt snuggled into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

Together, they fell asleep peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16 The Morning After

**Chapter 16- The Morning After**

The morning light peeked through the curtains and Blaine squinted his eyes open, his head throbbing.

_What the?!..._Blaine thought, feeling hot breath on his neck. _Oh. An arm is wrapped around me…._he realized, moving slowly, waking up. _Wait. I KNOW that scent. _Blaine smiled a cheesy, love struck smile. _Kurt. My sexy, wonderful badass Kurt. _He rolled over, and grinned at his lover snoring quietly, yet peacefully. His hair was all over the place, and he looked like an angel. Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's cheek, thumb rubbing smoothly over his cheekbone. Kurt didn't stir. "Gorgeous…" Blaine whispered quietly.

Again, nothing. No movement from Kurt.

Blaine had an idea. "Kurt, oh my gawd, I have an idea!" he said a bit louder.

"Mmmm, do whatever you want to me, just don't wake me up." Kurt mumbled, half asleep, waving his hand.

"Ok…" Blaine trailed off, still ogling the porcelain angel, who was _clearly _in a restful, happy state of contentment.

Blaine crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. "What if I wanna rim your tight little ass, Kurt?"

"Mmmm. Sure…." Kurt's eyes popped open, now fully awake. "Wait. What?!" he smiled, closing his eyes again. "I'm awake."

Kurt noticed his head was throbbing. _Hangover. Fuck. _He brought his arm up to block the morning sun shining in through the curtain.

"Hangover?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, my head is POUNDING."

"Can I pound your _other head?"_ Blaine licked a strip from Kurt's special spot just below his ear to his neck in one swift movement.

"Morning breath, babe…" Kurt laughed, trying to shove him away.

"You suck, Kurt." Blaine laughed, rolling off the drowsy teen.

"Mmmm, good idea. I can suck you…" Kurt fumbled out of bed, headed towards the bathroom.

"Promises, promises. So …. Hummel. What do you like? Handcuffs? Being tied up? Dom/Sub? Anal beads? Cock rings?" Blaine asked, lying on the bed, wriggling his eyebrows.

Kurt stopped, not turning around. _Thank god he can't see my blush…_Kurt cleared his throat. "I'll try _anything once _with you, Blaine…" Kurt turned around and smirked. "Mmm, if I like it, maybe _more _than once…" Kurt walked over to the bed, and straddled Blaine's hips.

Blaine's breath hitched.

"Oh. My. GAWD. GUYS. Just STOP _right now._ Too many mental images…" A familiar voice spoke.

Kurt's eyes were suddenly huge, and rustling came from the floor beside them.

Kurt turned to see Tina and Mike staring at them; Tina with her eyes squinted.

"Oh come on, gorgeous, let's give your friends a show!" Blaine rubbed Kurt's sides.

"Oh gawd. It's official. I need therapy." Tina muttered, getting up, headed towards the bathroom.

"Tina...How the hell did you end up in here?!"

She stilled. "If you're asking if I was in here while you two were doing the hanky-panky, then, the answer is HELL NO, Kurt…"

Kurt turned a beet red. "But we didn't?..."

"Keep telling yourself that." She went to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.

Blaine snorted.

"Oh my god." Kurt did a face palm.

"What time is it, guys?" Came a sleepy voice, obviously Mike.

Blaine checked the clock, and the large, bright numbers 9:03 am read back. "A little after 9:00."

"Back to sleep. Night guys. Don't be TOO loud…" Mike grunted, rolling over, plunging his face into the sleeping bag, and a minute later he was snoring. Tina came out of the bathroom, and went back to lying down with Mike, humming in contentment.

Kurt stood, raising his arms in a loud yawn, his black muscle shirt lifting above his navel. Blaine gazed at the beautiful, pale porcelain skin revealed. He licked his lips and tried hard to stifle a moan. No such luck. He raked his eyes over Kurt's long and slender body.

"Stop staring at my ass, Anderson." Kurt tried hiding a giggle.

""But…it's so…_perfect,_ Hummel." Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's ass, placing sexy kisses on his neck.

"N-no time Blaine….I want to m-make…" He trailed off, moaning and throwing his head back, eyes closed.

"Make love?" Blaine whispered, blowing hot breath into Kurt's ear.

"P-pancakes…for my, oh gawd ….f-friends, oh baby..." he panted.

"Mmm, yes gorgeous?" Blaine bit Kurt's neck. Kurt moved out of his touch and turned to face the shorter badboy.

"Later." He winked.

Blaine threw his hands up exasperatedly. "I'll be _patiently waiting,_ gorgeous…"

Kurt's dick twitched. He ignored the aching need between his legs and got ready for the day. _Aspirin. And coffee, lots of coffee. _

~…...….~….~…~….~…~

Kurt scurried downstairs, dressed, (unfortunately, in the same clothes as yesterday. He grimaced.) and hair perfectly coiffed. He looked around the room, which was a total mess. Beer bottles everywhere, articles of clothing strewn all over the floor and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when his eyes landed on three passed out figures on the floor, next to the couch. He stepped carefully over the bottles and made his way over to the bodies snoring loudly.

_Puck?! _Kurt noticed. _Someone just moved next to him._ An arm slapped against Puck;s bare torso. The head peeked out from underneath the covers. _Santana?! _Kurt gawked. _Oh wait. Yet ANOTHER moving body? _A flash of blonde hair was poking out from under the blankets, and an audible yawn was heard.

"Good morning, dolphin."

_Brittany?! Holy Jesus…._

"Err, morning, Britt….did you have fun last night?..." Kurt's eyes flickered over to Puck and Santana.

"Yeah. I've noticed the plumbing is different." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Did I get hit by a bus? Am I dead?"

Kurt burst out laughing. "It's called a hangover, hun. Take a couple aspirin and you should be fine."

Next, Finn came down the stairs, and almost crashed into a flower vase, resting on the end table.

Kurt put a hand over his chest, startled. "Geez, Finn, WARN a guy next time!"

"Yeah, uh, Burt called…" Finn held up his phone, eyes narrowed to the ground.

"Shit." Kurt mentally scolded himself for not telling Carole or his dad where he was going last night.

"I'll let him know you were at a sleepover with 'Cedes and Rachel, dude." Finn mumbled, not sure of what Kurt's response would be.

Kurt looked grateful. "You didn't tell him where you were, either?"

"I told him Halo marathon with Sam and Puck." Finn answered, checking his phone again.

"Ok. Um, t-thanks, Finn…"

"Uh, huh." He trotted back upstairs.

"Good morning, Lady Lips." Santana blinked up at Kurt.

"Satan." Was all Kurt said.

"Did you tap that yet?" she bit her nails with a grin.

"None of your business, Jesus Christ."

"Okaaaay…..THAT would be a no…" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm making pancakes and coffee if anyone is hungry…" Kurt headed towards the kitchen.

Puck's head popped up at the mention of food, now clearly awake, his stomach grumbling. "I'm awake." He said, still drowsy.

~…...….~….~…~….~…~

Blaine, Quinn, Finn, Mike, and Rachel all bounded downstairs, the smell of pancakes filling the house along with the strong aroma of coffee.

Kurt stood at the stove, successfully flipping a delicious looking round pancake. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms gripped his waist, and a familiar voice said, "Mmm, gorgeous. That smells fan-fucking-tastic!"

Kurt chuckled with delight. "Coffee is being made, babe." He gestured to the coffeemaker, brewing noisily.

"Morning guys. Coffee smells wonderful." Mike entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the large marble table.

Finn arrived moments later, Quinn following. She sat down with a huff. "I'm never drinking again…" she stated the fact, popping a couple pills into her mouth. She took a swig of her water and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Finn giggled and kissed her on the lips. "You're too cute. I love you."

"I need a smoke…" Blaine rolled his eyes, headed for the back door, which was leading out to the green and spacious backyard. Blaine sat down in the floral decorated patio chair and lit up a cigarette.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Kurt was watching Blaine from the window. He looked content. _I make him happy. Me. Only me. _Kurt thought grinning from ear to ear. Puck joined Blaine, both of them laughing and enjoying themselves.

Inside, Finn's phone went off. "H-hello?" he answered nervously. "Hi, Burt. Hold on." Finn walked up to the counter to hand Finn the phone.

Kurt hesitated. "Hi, dad."

"I thought you were at a sleepover with Mercedes and Rachel." Burt stated angrily.

Realizing he was caught in his lie, Kurt threw his head back in defeat. _Shit._ _I'm screwed. _


	17. Chapter 17 Caught

Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and just READ my fics. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry it took this long for an update. Baaaad writer's block and a thing called life got in the way…. Anywayssssssssss! GO! READ! : ) A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA, JACKIE. I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT HER!

Chapter 17- Caught

"Hey dad….I'm fine. I'm at Puck's house with Finn having a Halo marathon." Kurt said into the receiver, setting a couple glasses of OJ on the table, hoping that his dad was oblivious.

"Well, that's great kid, but I need you to come home. You boys are both grounded because you both lied to my face. So get your butts home now!"

Being rebellious, Kurt answers, "Not gonna happen, dad."

Silence on the other end.

"Dad, I'm making breakfast for my friends." Kurt stated in a bored tone.

"You know what? Let me talk to Finn. I do not like this 'new you' Kurt, and I'd like to talk to one of my sons again. So let me know when he's back.

"Uh-huh, whatever." Kurt said, as he held the phone out to a confused looking Finn.

Finn grabbed the phone and walked off, mumbling, "….Yes, sir…"

"Baby?..."

Kurt turned and saw Blaine and Puck coming in from outside.

"Hi, handsome." Kurt's face immediately formed a smile.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pecked his lips. "Everything ok? You look upset." Blaine searched his cerulean (or were they bluish gray today?) eyes for some sort of sign as to why he was so upset.

"Dad says I'm grounded…" Kurt made a face, rolling his eyes.

"Mmmm, I'm sorry." Blaine looked at the floor, eyeing a crumb that was looking veeeery interesting all of a sudden.

Kurt put a finger under Blaine's chin and brought his face up to meet his. "Knowing you babe, you'll find a way to come see me…" he smirked.

"Yep, I was gonna stalk you until I find your house, then throw pebbles at your window." Blaine licked his lips.

"Wow. How cheesy and romantic." Kurt laughed.

Blaine gasped. "I'm offended, gorgeous! I can be cheesy and romantic!"

"Through blow jobs?"

"Wanky…" A voice said, and of course at that very moment, Santana would walk in.

"Of course….Morning Satan." Kurt noted her presence.

"Lady Lips." She stated, sitting down, grabbing an orange juice.

Breakfast was finally done, consisting of fresh fruit, pancakes, coffee, and OJ. Everyone gathered at the table and ate with content, laughing at Puck's obscene jokes or Santana's inappropriate comments.

~…..…..~…..~….~..…..~….~…..~….~

Kurt opened his front door, ever so slowly, trying to be quiet, and grabbed Blaine's hand; a wary looking Finn trailing behind.

"Dude…Burt's already pissed…" Finn mumbled, walking past them. "Are you trying to get us in more trouble?"

_"Shut UP, Finn…."_ Kurt whispered angrily.

They tiptoed to the stairs, THINKING they'd get away with it, but hopes squashed as Burt's voice coming from behind his recliner. "Boys."

_Shit! Fuck! DAMN! _Kurt sighed and turned to see his dad's face peeking from behind his chair, looking veeeery displeased. "Dad."

"You're both grounded. Kurt, your friend needs to go home. Now."

Kurt snorted.

"Is something funny, bud?" Burt added, no hint of a joke in his voice.

Kurt's eyes were wide in surprise. "No."

Burt just stood there with crossed arms, waiting for his son to move.

"Come on Blaine, I'll walk you outside." Kurt said with defeat.

They went back out the front doorway and stood silently beside Blaine's motorcycle.

"Did you have a good time at the party, gorgeous?" Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing him closer.

"Mmm, the best, Blaine." Kurt lifted his gaze from the ground to meet Blaine's captivating eyes. "Did you?" he whispered.

"Yes. I like being with you." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, and Kurt shivered, closing his eyes at the simple touch.

Blaine kissed Kurt gently and with so much passion. This was different from their usual rough, desperate kisses. _This feels like…like…he CARES _ _about me…_ Kurt thought. And oh gosh, Kurt didn't want to drop the L word _just yet but…_

Kurt sighed happily into the kiss, Blaine's lips moving sweetly and lazily against Kurt's.

"A-hem. Boys…" A very irritated Burt shouted from the front porch.

They parted, and Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's mumbling, "I'll find a way to see you. We still have school, gorgeous…"

Kurt hummed, licking his lips, savoring the taste that was simply _Blaine_. "K. See ya, babe."

Blaine straddled his bike and blew Kurt another kiss, speeding out of the driveway.

Kurt was in heaven staring after his man; He sighed dreamily.

"Kurt…" Burt said sternly.

Hearing his father's tone, Kurt was snapped back to reality.

Oh yeah that's right, I'm in trouble. _Greeeat…._

He turned around, heading towards his dad, still smiling.

"Kurt?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You're grounded…" Burt started.

"Uh-huh." Kurt wasn't paying attention as he opened the door.

"I'm gonna need your cell phone, credit card, and you aren't going anywhere. Also your laptop." Burt slammed the door.

Kurt's head snapped up. THAT got his attention…"WHAT?! No, dad! No!" he screamed frantically. _How will I talk to Blaine?! I only have school! _

"And you are to come home straight after school from now on, Kurt."

_So much for THAT idea…_Kurt thought miserably. It took a bit, but, Kurt finally handed his wallet, cell phone, keys, (Burt asked for those, too) and he took his laptop.

Kurt slammed his door, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He laid down on his bed, tucking his pillow into his arm, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Well, maybe Blaine WILL find a way to see Kurt. After all, doesn't absence make the heart grow fonder?

_We will see…_Kurt sighed happily, Blaine's gorgeous face being the last thing he saw in his mind before he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	18. Time Together

_**A/n: warnings for mention of abuse. Only mentioning though.**_

Chapter 18- Time Together

_Kurt sucked and lapped hungrily on Blaine's thick cock, savoring the delicious pre-cum gathered at the slit. Kurt moaned, sending vibrations through the boy beneath him, and Blaine growled deep in his throat whilst grabbing Kurts' precious, soft locks and pulling. Blaine jerked his hips forward, coming hard down Kurt's throat, his legs shaking weakly. His whole body spasmed as he let out a, "FUCK, Kurt!" _

Kurt startled awake, sweaty and (Crap!) apparently with dried come present in his boxers. _Well, shit._ Kurt wiped his drenched forehead, sighed, and gazed at his clock next to him on the nightstand. It was a little after 2 am. With a dreamy smile on his face, his mind filled with thoughts of the badboy.

_Tap!_

What the...?

_Tap!_

Kurt heard the noise again, and snapped out of his reverie of Blaine. He stumbled out of bed, thinking the noise was coming from outside his window. It was dark, and hard to make out anything in the darkness. As far as he could tell, he could only see the shadows of the trees and shrubs on the side of his house. A faint meow was heard in the quiet night, as Kurt pushed his window up. He stared into the pitch black and suddenly heard the snap of a twig (or rather the sound of someone stepping on a twig) from below.

"What the..." Kurt whispered, shivering. After all, it _was cold _and he _was _only in his boxers.

A dark figure jumped out from the bushes below Kurt, and Kurt's heart raced.

"Hey, gorgeous! It's me, Blaine!" Blaine whispered adoringly from below, and Kurt instantly relaxed. Blaine smoothed out his navy blue muscle shirt and ran a hand through his damp curls.

_God damn...his curls..._Kurt gulped audibly. _Shit, Jesus! He's fucking HAWT! I'm gonna make my dream from earlier come true. _Kurt grinned mischievously.

"Get your sexy ass up here, Anderson, and ravish me. Take me. My body is ready." he smirked.

Blaine blinked and mumbled, "You don't have to tell ME twice, Hummel." And with that, he started climbing up the gutter pipe.

Kurt stepped back, inviting the sexy-ass badboy in. Occasionally, he did a quick glance towards his bedroom door, hoping to _NOT hear_ his dad, Carole, or for god sakes, even FINN just outside. He bit his bottom lip.

"Hey!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and Kurt jumped. He relaxed in Blaine's embrace rather quickly when Blaine rubbed his hands soothingly over Kurts'. Turning around, to meet Blaine's hazel-green orbs, he smiled.

"So, uh...you're probably wondering why I'm here..." Blaine mumbled shyly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck whispering, "Just a little, honey."

Blaine visibly blushed at the term of endearment. "We should sit down..."

"O-Okay." Kurt led Blaine to the bed, and they both sat down, Blaine sighed and smoothed a hand over his face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt frowned, a bad feeling in his gut. _Something is wrong, I just know it. I hope he talks to me. _Kurt got up, turned on his desk lamp, and when he turned, he was met by sad, puffy, and red eyes. He made his way over and sat down taking Blaine's hands in his. "_THE _Blaine Anderson, all-known-badass, cries? Must be pretty dreadful..."

"Kurt..." Blaine pleaded. "P-Please don't tell anyone..." unshed tears filled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Blaine. I won't tell anyone you cry..." Kurt started, a sincere look in his eyes.

"I have a reputation to protect..." Blaine mumbled looking at Kurt's floor.

"Uh, huh. I know." Kurt winked. "Baby, tell me what's bothering you. Tell me why you're here at 2 o'clock in the morning." Kurt rubbed his arm tenderly.

Blaine paused, thinking about his choice of words. "My dad is a violent drunk. Ever since my mom left, he blames me for her leaving. Says it's because" (Blaine uses air quotes) "I never amounted to be the son he wanted. That my _disease _caused her to leave. He wanted me to be more like Cooper, my older brother. He's successful. He's a lawyer making big bucks. He resides in L.A. because he left when mom left." Blaine choked a sob. "I think he left because of my coming out when I was younger. Since then, I blamed myself." Blaine stared at the wall, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Blaine, honey, you shouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault your mom left. It's not your fault Cooper left. You shouldn't-"

Blaine cut him off. "I keep telling myself that if I would have been 'normal', mom wouldn't have left us...or Cooper would have been there for me...or...or my dad wouldn't hit me..." Blaine started, his voice slightly wavering with guilt and disappointment.

"Blaine...listen to me...you...wait. _Your dad hits you?!_" Kurt whispered fiercely. He felt rage (and the deepest desire) to PUNCH Mr. Anderson. Or just throw a brick at him. Or 50. Or, hell, 100... Kurt was breathing heavily. He felt Blaine's hands on his face, cupping his cheeks, trying to calm him down.

"Baby..."

Nothing. Kurt looked...upset.

"_Gorgeous..."_

Kurt snapped out of his blood boiling rage as he gazed into Blaine's sexy eyes.

"You like that nickname, don't you, Kurt?" Blaine whispered as he stared into Kurt's ocean eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Kurt mumbled, turning red.

Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly on the mouth, their lips sliding together perfectly. "I love your lips, Kurt..."

Kurt moaned a high pitch moan, and Blaine continued to linger kisses all across his face.

"I..." *kiss on the forehead* "could..." *kiss on his eyes, to which Kurt closed slowly*, "do this..." *kiss to his cheeks* "forever..." *kiss on his lips*.

"No arguments here..." Kurt whispered, opening his eyes, coming back down to earth from cloud 9...

"Let's watch a movie, Kurt." Blaine shifted on the bed.

"That might wake up my dad, _Blaine..."_ Kurt rolled his eyes and moved over to where Blaine sat, resting against the pillows comfortably.

"Sex?"

"Really?" Kurt just looked at him.

"What, gorgeous?" Blaine wriggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Refer to the _former_ statement about my dad, Blaine."

"Fine." Blaine huffed. He spoke in a small, shy voice. "Cuddle?"

"Cuddle whore." Kurt stated, a huge smile spread across his face.

"You know it, gorgeous."

They lay down together, pulling the blankets over them. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's bare chest, drinking in his masculine (also hint of vanilla and jasmine shampoo) scent.

Cuddling into Kurt's side, humming in contentment, Blaine was dropping the subject, seemingly avoiding anymore talk about his family. Conversation forgotten, Kurt let it go for now. They didn't talk about Blaine's situation anymore that morning. Kurt didn't want to pressure Blaine. He figured this whole 'badboy' image was, in fact, a way to forget his problems and not think about his past. Kurt understood, because glee kept him content (for the most part, when the bullies weren't throwing him into filthy dumpsters or pushing him against the metal lockers) and it reminded him of his mother. The Cheerios made him happy. They fell asleep in each-other's arms, nestled safely. Kurt set his alarm for 6:30 so Blaine could go back home. (But was it home anymore?) Kurt could only wonder.

That morning, nobody would know the _real _Blaine Anderson walking through the halls of McKinley High.

But Kurt knew what was truly underneath the 'badboy'.

_**A/n: This chapter was really emotional for me to write for… reasons! Thanksf for all the follows, faves, and reviews! Especially reviews! Please keep doing it! I love you guys!**_


	19. A New Direction

_**A/N: Um, so if you look carefully in this chapter you will see Darren's song lyrics...;) If you find it, review with "Fantabulous"! Also, guise? I'm going on vaction at the end of July! Um, I'll still try to write, but it depends if I can get to a computer to update! :) So Chapter 20, will be an authors note! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, alerting. It means the world. I write FOR YOU GUISE. :D Huge THANK YOU to my beta, Jackie! (ILiveforColfer11 on FF) Right. Now go read! Bye!**_

Chapter 19- A New Direction

Kurt and Blaine were in the hallway, being _very _touchy-feely, sharing desperate kisses and sweet words amongst each other.

Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Puck were spying on them from afar.

"Ugh. That image will now be forever stuck in my mind..." Finn made a horrified face and shuddered when he saw Kurt grab Blaine's ass.

"I think it's sweet. Let Hummel tap that sweet ass." Puck stated, laughing and a second later, Mercedes joined in.

"I don't understand what Kurt _sees _in Blaine, honestly. He always smells like smoke. That's not cool. Smoking kills." Rachel crinkled her nose and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, maybe Kurt understands Blaine. I haven't seen Kurt smile like that since..." Mercedes trailed off quickly.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Oh god, now hobbit McBadass is practically _eating _Lady Hummels' face..." Santana walked up to the others, holding hands with Brittany.

But on the other end of the hallway, Blaine had a smirk planted on his face while gazing at the glee club members' expressions. "Baby...?" he whispered against Kurts' lips, which were now swollen and red from their makeout session.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt cooed, closing his eyes, smiling sweetly and put his arms around the shorter boys' neck.

"What would you say if I joined your glee club?" Blaine bit his bottom lip, his eyes still on Kurts' friends over yonder.

_Wait, what?! _Kurt opened his eyes in shock and stared at Blaine. "W-Why, honey? Is this what _you _want? Are you doing this for me?! Because, you know, those slushies are reall-" Kurt rambled on nervously, but Blaine put a finger to Kurts' lips, silencing him.

"I want _you. With _me. All the time." Blaine stated adoringly. "I l-like hanging out with you, Kurt. I like _being_ with you. You make me feel...feel..." Blaine panicked, searching for the right word.

Kurt sighed dreamily, looking into Blaines' hazel-green pools and replied softly, "Complete?"

Blaines' eyes widened and he smiled, "Y-yeah. But, fuck, Kurt...I'm not good with feelings...Never have been. I've never been good with words..."

Kurt whispered, ignoring the rude stares and harsh spoken comments directed towards them, (Kurt knew this) "I think you're doing fine, babe. You make me extremely happy. Happier than I have ever been."

"Ok." Blaine grinned wide. "I believe you." he licked his lips.

"Mmmm, you _better _believe me, Anderson. If not, I'll have to _punish _you..." Kurt grinned evilly, sucking Blaines' bottom lip into his mouth.

"Mmm, _f-fuck, _baby..." Blaines' breath caught in his throat. "Mmm, punish? I like the sound of that, Hummel...I like to be spanked." Blaine whispered, growling in Kurts' ear.

"O-Ohhhh god,...w-we should get t-to class n-now..." Kurt stammered, his eyes rolling back as Blaine rutted his hard on against the taller teens leg.

"Y-Yeah...totally..." Blaine stopped abruptly and Kurt pouted, looking down at his own crotch. _Damn it, Blaine!_ Blaine noticed Kurts' face, giggled, and said, "Later, gorgeous."

Kurt mumbled and rolled his eyes, "It's _always_ later..."

Blaine smirked once again, following Kurt, staring at his perfectly shaped ass the entire way to class.

~0o0~~0o0~~~~0o0~~0o0~~~~0o0~~0o0~~~~0o0~~0o0~~~~0o0~~0o0~~~~0o0~~0o0~~~~0o0~

Kurt walked into glee (usually the last class of the day) and sat down next to Santana. "Satan." Kurt spoke.

"Lady Lips." Santana looked at her nails as if they were of some great importance.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Guys! We have a new student joining us! Everyone make sure that he's welcome." Mr. Schue walked in clapping with excitement.

The new student walked in.

_Blaine Anderson! _Kurt smiled, already knowing he'd join.

Everyone hollered and Rachel raised her hand, saying, "Mr. Schuester can he even sing?" she eyed him warily up and down.

"Rachel, you know we give everyone a chance." Mr. Schue sighed. "Blaine? Do you want to sing for us?"

Blaine nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Ok. Great. Start whenever you're ready!" The teacher waved his hand and took a seat.

Blaine gave a curt nod to the band and cleared his throat.

**I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow (ooo, ooo)**

** And it's a hard pill for you to swallow (yeah) **

** But if I fall for you, I'll never recover **

** If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

** I really wanna love somebody**

** I really wanna dance the night away**

** I know were only half way there, but you can take me all the way, you can me all the way**

** I really wanna touch somebody **

** I think about you every single day**

** I know were only half way there, but you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way **

** You're such a hard act for me to follow (ooo, ooo) **

** Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah **

** But if I fall for you, I'll never recover**

** If I fall for you, I'll never be the same **

** I really wanna love somebody**

** I really wanna dance the night away**

** I know were only half way there, but you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way **

** I really wanna touch somebody **

** I think about you every single day**

** I know were only half way there, but you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way **

** Whoa Whoa Whoa **

** Oh Oh Oh Oh **

** I don't know where to start, i'm just a little lost **

** I wanna feel like were never ever gonna stop **

** I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you**

** Asking to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, Yeah**

** You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeeeeeah **

It was silent in the choir room. (Well, except for Brittany popping her gum continuously.)

Finn looked shocked and next to him, Quinn smiled, studying Blaine. Rachel folded her arms across her chest and scoffed. She muttered rudely, "It wasn't _that great. _I still think that _I _should get all solos."

"Oh C'Mon! It was awesome!" Puck pumped a fist and cheered.

"I agree. That badass has a set of lungs, yo. Good job, brotha!" Artie agreed, also smiling.

"Great job, Blaine!" Mr. Schuester pat him triumphantly on the back.

Blaine looked at Kurt and held his gaze for a moment. _Did Kurt like it, though? _Was all he was thinking.

Kurt's expression said it all though. _His voice...Ohmygodkillmenow. _Kurt blinked slowly, mouth agape. _It's...It's perfect...He should sing more..._

Blaine coughed, clearing Kurt's thoughts, and took a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Hmmm, he sings good, I'll give LeatherPants that...but, I wonder how he sounds when he moans.." Santana thought out loud, tapping her chin. "Wanky!"

"Oh god, _Santana!" _Kurt muttered, turning deep red.

Blaine winked. "Too bad you'll never know, Satan. I mean, Santana."

"Oh, no, see. That's where you're wrong, hobbit. I hear _everything..."_ Santana mused, grinning.

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush deep red.

"Okay, that's enough guys. Let's focus. Now, this weeks assignment is simple: Ballads. Everyone write your name on a piece of paper and put it in my hat."

Everyone did as they were told. Santana got Brittany (They both enterlaced fingers, smiling) Rachel got Mr. Schuester (She looked rather embarrassed, giving Finn a sad look) Kurt got Blaine (Kurt jumped with joy inside) Quinn picked Finn's name (Both of them blushing adoringly) and Sam got Mercedes. (She smiled a huge smile) Artie got Tina. (Tina rolled her eyes, upset because Mike was absent today with asian bird flu).

With everyone grouped with their partner, they went to work, brainstorming song selections.

_I think this is the perfect time to drop _

_the L word...How am I gonna sing my love to Blaine? _Kurt thought seriously. _Time to give it all I got... _ _It has to be perfect. This will definitely be an interesting week..._

_**A/N: **_**Song mentioned: Maroon 5- Love Somebody **

**Review prety please? : ))))**


	20. Chapter 20-Authors NoteNot An Update

Chapter 20- Not An Update, Author's Note

I'm just letting everyone know, this one will be in hiatus for month because I am going home to Texas (WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) on vacation. We leave July 31. However, I WILL continue to always write, but I don't think I can get to a computer. We will see. It will depend on internet access. (Not that my parents are ancient!) I love you all, THANK YOU for reviewing, following, favoriting, and alerting! I LOVE to write, and the most joyful thing is to wake up the next moring with reviews spamming my email! ALSO, I am proud to say that this fic now has *100* REVIEWS! :D Thank you, Gleekyxklainerxkurtx188! I'll see you soon! :) Have a WONDERFUL SUMMER, GUISE! (Vacation is from July 31-August 30)


End file.
